The After Effects
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony has some explaining to do.
1. Chapter 1

Tony had no idea why he had run out of Angela's study. Did he want to talk to her some more? Was he planning on telling her that he didn't want to expand his horizons? He really was clueless but one look at her retreating back Peter's hand resting on her shoulder had frozen him to the spot. He sighed heavily. He was so damned confused about everything he could barely think straight. He needed a drink- NOW! He turned around to go into the kitchen and was greeted by the double glares of Samantha and Jonathan.

"So, now I know why you are wearing the same clothes from yesterday." Sam said in a low voice looking at his baggy jeans and gray t-shirt disdainfully.

"What are you talking about?" Tony had a moment of panic. Did they know? This wasn't something he wanted advertised.

"We know that you slept with some bimbo last night. Who was it again? Oh yeah Kathleen from your study group." Sam said with disgust.

"First of all young lady do not use the word "Bimbo" ever again. Second of all how do you two know anything about this?"

"Fine! You slept with some **woman **last night. Is that better? And Mona told us."

Tony sighed again and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He wanted to strangle Mona with his bare hands. This was not for her to tell. But, he wasn't surprised, keeping quiet was not one of her strong suits. He had hoped though this time she would have kept things to herself. He walked over to the couch and sank down into it feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. They followed him over and sat down on either side of him. He knew there was no way out of this. They wanted answers. He just hoped he had the right ones.

"So, ummm what exactly did Mona tell you? And why did she say anything at all? She didn't even want me to say anything to Angela and she told the two of you?!"

"We were worried Tony. We knew something was going on." Jonathan said quietly his expression angry.

"But, how?"

Sam and Jonathan exchanged a quick glance. What they were about to say would probably get them into trouble but at this point they didn't care. What had happened was way more serious than the possibility that they could and probably would get into trouble.

"We overheard you and Angela talking in her study."

"What?! You were eavesdropping?!" Tony was incensed. He thought he had raised them better than that.

"We didn't mean to. We saw you go into her study and we both wanted to ask both of you something."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask Angela if I could borrow her blue scarf."

"And I wanted to ask you if you would help me with my homework." Even though he really didn't need help-considering how smart he was- he had always enjoyed it when Tony helped him study. They would laugh and joke around each of them bringing his own expertise into the subject matter.

"We heard you say that you didn't go looking for this" Sam said in disgust.

"And Mom said she didn't want you feeling badly for seeing someone because of her."

"We knew then that something had happened and we didn't want to interrupt the two of you so we went to Mona's apartment. She told us everything."

Once again Tony sighed heavily.

"How could you Dad? How could you hurt Angela like this?!" Sam was beyond angry. She wasn't naive. She knew that ever since her Mom's death her Dad had been with other women. But, he and Angela had grown so close the past six years. She thought for sure they would eventually marry. Now, that was probably out the window. And all because her Dad had screwed up royally!

"I didn't go looking for anything like this to happen." Tony said reiterating slightly what he had told Angela.

"But, it did." Jonathan said. He was beyond upset. His Mom and Tony had grown so close the past six years. He had always thought marriage was inevitable. Now he didn't know what to think. All because Tony made the biggest mistake of his life as far as he was concerned.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, it did."

"So what happens now?"

Tony knew what he was about to say wouldn't go over to well. They would be hurt, upset, and probably wouldn't speak to him for awhile. But, since the cat was out of the bag he figured they might as well know everything.

"Well, I'm going to date Kathleen…" he trailed off at the furious expression on Sam's face.

"WHAT?! Why would you do that?"

"Because Samantha I can't just sleep with her and then dump her. I have an obligation to see if this could go anywhere."

"Oh please Dad! This isn't the1800's where a woman would be shunned if she slept with some guy and he never spoke or saw her again. Besides no woman in her right mind wants a guy to date her just because he feels obligated to."

"That may all be true. But, it was how I was raised."

"Dad, I know you've been with other women after Mom died. But, you never dated them afterwards. At least not for long. Why Kathleen? What's so special about her?"

Tony wasn't sure what to say. The truth was he wasn't so sure himself. Before last night he had thought she was annoying. But, when everyone else had left and they had been left alone he had discovered there was more there than everyone had thought. She was beautiful-not as beautiful as Angela though- and they did have things in common. They both loved art and Italy and were both in service type jobs. Plus the fact that they were both older students he had to admit added to the appeal.

"I don't know Sam. We have things in common. We're both older students and we both work in the service industry. She's a waitress." he added as an afterthought.

Jonathan had been quiet throughout the father and daughter exchange. But, something Tony had said had struck a chord in him.

"Tony, what about my Mom? You said you had an obligation to date Kathleen. Well what about your obligation to my Mom?"

"That's a good question." Sam nodded approvingly at him.

"Well we're going to date other people. She said that maybe that this part of our journey. That we have to go through this to see if we can go any further."

"So in other words she let you off the hook. She's amazing." Sam said a hint of admiration in her voice. Most women would have demanded that he make a decision right then and there. But, Angela had graciously stepped aside so her Dad could date this Kathleen chick. Okay technically she really didn't have that much of a choice. They weren't married, engaged, or even dating one another. But, still what she had done had taken a lot of guts.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, she did and yes she is."

"How long Tony? How long will this so call journey be for?"

"I wish I could tell you Jonathan. I really do. But, I honestly don't know."

Jonathan got up off the couch. "Well Tony I just hope that you haven't messed things up to much." He walked over to the stairs and was about to climb them when Tony stopped him.

"Me too. Hey, do you still need some help with your homework?" Tony hoped he would say yes. Maybe talking about something else would help.

Jonathan looked up at the top of the stairs. "No thank you Tony. I think I can manage on my own." With those parting words he ascended the stairs. A minute later the slam of his bedroom door echoed through the house.

"I'm going to go too. I have a book I need to finish for my English class." Sam said rising and walking over to the staircase. Before she put one foot on the bottom step she turned to her Dad and said:

"I hope that you haven't hurt Angela so much that you've ruined any chance of ever being with her." With that said Sam headed up the stairs to her room. A minute later the sound of her door reverberated throughout the house.

"Me too Samantha. Me too." he said quietly to himself.

Now he really needed that drink!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went into the kitchen to get his much needed drink and found Mona sitting at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"How could you Mona?!" he asked angrily going into the refrigerator and pulling out a cold beer.

"It's very simple Tony. First you take two pieces of bread…."

"Not that!" Tony rolled his eyes and popped the tab on the beer can and took a long swig. He sat down at the table. "I meant how could you tell Sam and Jonathan what happened?!"

"Oh that."

"Yes **that!**"

"Look Tony I wasn't planning on saying anything. But what was I supposed to do? They both came to my apartment all worried and upset."

"You could have said you didn't know anything."

"I wasn't going to lie to them. After all they did overhear Angela telling you that she didn't want you feeling badly about seeing someone because of her. So they already had an inkling what was going on."

Tony sighed deeply feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. While he respected the fact that Mona said she wouldn't lie to them he also wished that they had never found out. Well they would have eventually since he would be going out with Kathleen and they would have no doubt picked up on what was going on.

"Okay okay I get that you didn't want to lie to them."

"No, I didn't. I mean they're not little kids anymore. Sam is practically in college and Jonathan will be in a few years. This does affect them too. I mean you and Angela are basically the only parents they have. They probably feel like their Dad betrayed their Mom."

"So do I." Tony said quietly his face downcast.

Mona placed her hand over his. While she wasn't happy over the fact that Tony had slept with Kathleen she hated seeing him looking so forlorn. As she had said earlier Angela and him probably were on the way to something but right now they weren't.

"Tony, you need to stop blaming yourself. I mean what's done is done. All you, Angela, well all of us can do is move forward.'

"That may be easier said then done."

"Why?"

"Well I decided to keep on seeing Kathleen." he looked at her to gauge her reaction. While she didn't look as upset as the kids she didn't seem thrilled by the news either.

"I see. So I take it Angela knows?" she pulled her hand away and picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of her idea. She said that in light of what happened we should broaden our horizons. She said that maybe this is part of our journey."

"So how long will this journey be for? One date? Two dates? The rest of your school year? Marriage?"

Tony was taken aback at the word 'marriage.' "Who said anything about marriage? Mona, we haven't even been out on our first date yet."

"True, but face it Tone the two of you have gone way past the *first date.* "

He sighed and took another swig of his beer. "You're right."

"So I suppose the kids know about all this?" At his nod she continued. "And I take it they're not to thrilled."

"No they're not. Jonathan asked the same thing you did. How long will this journey be for? And Sam said that this wasn't the 1800's and that a woman wouldn't be shunned if the man she slept with never spoke or saw her again."

"She has a point Tony. I mean it's not like Kathleen is going to be run out of town if you decide not to date her."

"I know that Mona. It's just after talking to her and getting to know her well I guess I'm curious to see if anything more could be there. And I don't just mean physically. We actually have a lot in common. We're both older students. We both work in the service industry. I guess I just see a kindred spirit in her." He looked over at her. She was looking back at him a small yet sad smile on her face.

"Mona, look I'm sorry. I know that you want Angela and I together.."

"Don't be sorry. I mean yes I want you and Angela together more than anything but Angela is right. Maybe this is all a part of some weird and frustrating journey."

"She never used the words weird and frustrating."

"Yes, but aren't they the perfect words to describe your relationship?" she chuckled and elbowed him gently in his ribs.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Mona got up and took her plate over to the sink. She leaned against the counter and sighed. The next few weeks or maybe months weren't going to be easy but she had faith that they would all get through it. They had to because she knew in her heart that Tony and Angela belonged together. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Tone, just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't make this a long journey. I mean the poor nun will need to rest sometime."

She squeezed his shoulders and left the room via the back door.

Tony sighed and finished his beer in one gulp. He got up and put Mona's plate in the dishwasher, rinsed out his beer can and threw it in the garbage can. He turned off the light and went into the living room where he turned out all the lights except the one on the front table. He pulled back the curtain and looked out. Was he hoping to see Angela coming up the walkway? Yes, he was. But, unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about it. He put the curtain back and headed upstairs to bed.

He just hoped that this journey didn't drive Angela and him apart.


	3. Chapter 3

The silent treatment was alive and well in the house. The kids had barely spoken to Tony ever since their talk. Tony and Angela only spoke when absolutely necessary, usually about everyday things like the kids, school, and work. Mona and Tony were the only ones who were still speaking even though she too was having a tough time dealing with everything that had happened. Everyone felt like they were walking around on eggshells with each other. Tony didn't want to upset the kids anymore than he had, the kids didn't want to make Angela feel any more sad than she was, and most of all Tony and Angela didn't want the other to feel any more miserable than they were.

The only good thing that came out of the whole mess was it had brought Sam and Jonathan closer. Not that they were suddenly best friends or anything but their mutual disappointment over what Tony had done had bonded them in a way they hadn't been in a long time. They both felt like their parents were going through a divorce because their Dad had betrayed their Mom. Logically of course they knew this wasn't true. Their parents weren't married or even dating but they always seemed like they were. So Tony's indiscretion and the two of them dating others just seemed wrong. They were supposed to be traveling on the same road together- not on different roads with other people! They both talked about whether or not they should discuss things with Angela. On the one hand they wanted no needed to comfort her and be comforted by her. On the other hand they didn't want to say or do anything to make her relive everything Tony had put her through. But, they reasoned they had talked with Tony now it was time for them to talk to Angela.

They got their chance a few weeks later. Tony was in Brooklyn and Mona was out on a date. Angela was due to arrive home any moment and they decided that it was now or never. They were both sitting on the couch barely paying attention to the show they were watching. Their eyes kept glancing to the front door hoping that she would be home soon but at the same time dreading the conversation they planned to have.

Jonathan sighed "I hope Mom won't be to upset."

"Of course she'll be upset! My Dad betrayed her with that BIMBO." She recalled when her Dad had told her not to use the word 'bimbo' and she relished having the opportunity to do so. She had met Kathleen a few times and she could tell that she was trying her hardest to bond with her. 'Well sorry Bimbo! You will never bond with me!' Sam had secretly thought. Yeah, she knew she was acting childish but she was still so angry.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this Sam."

"We have to. I mean maybe she wants to talk to us too but is afraid to make the first move. Besides there are so many questions that I have."

"Me too. So I guess it's better that we all sit down and talk."

"Yeah and with Dad in Brooklyn the timing couldn't be better."

They heard the front door open and Jonathan quickly turned off the T.V. They looked at one another. As if they could read each other's mind the words "It's now or never." floated between them.

"Hi guys!" Angela greeted them as she put her purse and briefcase on the desk.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Angela."

"So how were things here today?"

"Okay. Angela? We need to talk." Sam said motioning her over.

Angela had a moment of panic. The look on their faces was serious. Was something wrong? Did something happen to them? Or Mona? Or Tony? She walked over.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She sat down between them and grasped both of their hands in her hers.

"Mom, we're fine. At least physically."

"Well we won't be if Angela doesn't let go of our hands." Sam joked. Angela smiled sheepishly and let go.

"Sorry. But, you both look so serious. And Jonathan you said you were fine physically. So what is it?"

"It's about you and Dad. Or more specifically Dad and Kathleen." Sam nearly gagged when she said her name.

Angela tensed up. Even though Tony had been dating Kathleen for awhile it was still hard for her to be reminded of the fact let alone hear her name. Even names that sounded close to Kathleen: Kate, Kathy, Katie, and Katherine made her feel like her stomach was filled with rocks. She was trying to come to peace with everything. She really was but it wasn't easy.

"What about them?" Angela sputtered. She really hated using the term 'them' when referring to Tony and Kathleen. Which was stupid. It was just a pronoun after all. But it made them seem like a couple. Which of course they were since they were dating she just didn't enjoy thinking of them in that context.

"We thought the three of us should talk about it. We already did with Dad."

"You did? When?"

"The day after it happened. We saw Tony go into your office and we both wanted to talk to you but we overheard a few things that got us worried so we went to Grandma and well she told us what happened. "

"I see." Angela said quietly.

"Look Angela we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We really didn't.. But, when we heard what the two of you were saying….."

"What did you hear?"

"That you didn't want Tony to feel bad for seeing someone because of you."

"And Dad saying that he didn't go looking for this."

"That's when we knew something had happened and Grandma confirmed it."

Angela sighed. While she knew the kids would find out eventually that Tony was dating Kathleen she had no idea they had known for as long as they had. It really didn't matter now she mused. Things were the way they were and there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

"Angela, we want you to know that we are so angry with Dad and how he treated you."

"I appreciate the two of you looking out for me but there's no reason to be angry at Tony. The truth is as much as it pains me to say this he didn't do anything wrong. We're not married, engaged, or a couple in any sense of the word. And who knows what could happen in the future? It's like I told Tony maybe we have to go through this to see if we can go any further."

Sam shook her head. "Angela, I don't understand how you can be so noble. You and Dad were on the path to something more and he goes and does this?!"

"Honey, do you remember when we had that talk about my intentions towards your Father?"

"Yeah. I said I always thought you two would end up getting married and you said that you guys had discussed it but decided not to decide for now."

"Yes and I told you that Tony and I had an open ended complicated relationship that was in flux…."

"And you didn't know where it will end up." Sam finished for her.

"What a second! When was all this going on?" Jonathan asked.

"It was when I was thinking about skipping my senior year. I was worried about leaving my Dad alone and I thought if he and Angela got married he'd be okay. But, then Bonnie and I saw Angela kissing that Howdy Doody guy and well it got me worried. Just before that I had told Bonnie that the two of you were like two peas in a pod."

Angela chuckled. "Well I don't think I have ever been referred to as a pea. A pumpkin maybe but never a pea."

The kids laughed too but were still worried about the situation with their parents. What if the relationship between Tony and Kathleen became serious and they ended up getting married? What if Angela ended up marrying some other guy? What would the Holidays be like then? When Angela had been dating Geoffrey he had spent Christmas with them and it had been a little awkward. Especially when Angela and Jonathan had left to have dinner with his family. So if Tony and Kathleen got married and Angela married another guy would they all still spend the Holidays together? Or would they all drift apart? What would happen to their family then?

As if she could read their minds Angela took both their hands in hers. "I just want you both to know that no matter what happens we love you both and nothing and nobody will ever change that."

"We love you too and yes we love Dad. We just don't like him to much right now. "

"You got that right!" Jonathan angrily said.

"Look don't be so hard on Tony. He loves you both very much."

"So what are you saying we should just forgive and forget?"

"I can't decide that for you. You're not kids anymore. You have to decide that for yourself. I just hope it won't be forever for your sakes and as well as Tony's."

"You're amazing Angela." Sam said admiringly. Angela smiled and opened her arms. Sam went into her embrace and rested her head on her shoulder. Jonathan watched the two of them and even though he liked to think of himself too old to want a hug from his Mom the stress over everything that had happened quickly overcame any that. He wrapped his arms around them and the three of them took comfort in the nearness of one another.

No one noticed Tony watching them through the swinging doors a melancholy expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had decided to escape the tension at home by going to Brooklyn to play pool at Marty's Melody Room. Luckily it had worked and he had been able to put everything that had happened and the stress of the past few weeks out of his mind. He had enjoyed spending time with his friends, laughing and joking with them. A part of him didn't want to leave since this was the first time in weeks he had felt relaxed and at ease. The situation at home was so tense and nerve wracking he felt like he could explode at any moment. He hated the fact that the family was being torn apart. He hated it even more that it was all his fault. He knew he didn't have anyone else to blame. He was the one who had decided to sleep with and date Kathleen. So as the saying went; he made his bed and now he was lying in it.

Driving home his thoughts had swirled around his mind like a tornado. On the one hand he was enjoying his time with Kathleen. He wasn't in love with her or anything but they did have things in common and she was nice and a lot of fun to be with. On the other hand he definitely wasn't enjoying the tension his dating her was causing the family. The kids could give lessons in the silent treatment, Angela and him only spoke when absolutely necessary, and although Mona was still speaking to him he could tell that things were difficult for her as well. Some people would suggest that he just break things off with Kathleen to restore peace within the family. If he did break up with her would things be okay then between Angela and him? Would things go back to the way they were before? And what about the kids? Would they break their silent treatment and go back to the fun-loving kids he knew they were? He sighed. Who knew dating someone could cause this much chaos?! Dating someone was supposed to be fun and easy. But not in this situation.

He arrived home and entered through the back kitchen door. He was about to go into the living room when he heard Angela and the kids talking about Kathleen and him. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he felt frozen in place.

"It's about you and Dad. Or more specifically Dad and Kathleen." Sam said.

Tony could hear the tension in her voice. He knew she was having problems with him dating Kathleen. Everytime Kathleen would try and talk to her Sam would give very short-usually one word answers- and escape up to her room like she couldn't wait to get away from them. He wanted to talk to her about her behavior but Mona had convinced him not to stating that it would just make things worse. After all she pointed out Sam was almost 18 years old and entitled to her opinion on her Dad's girlfriend- no matter what it was.

"What about them?" Angela sputtered.

Tony winced at the hurt tone of her voice. He hated himself for how much he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to. He would never purposely hurt her for anything in the world. 'But you did!' he silently scolded himself.

"We thought the three of us should talk about it. We already did with Dad."

"You did? When?"

"The day after it happened. We saw Tony go into your office and we both wanted to talk to you but we overheard a few things that got us worried so we went to Grandma and well she told us what happened. "

"I see." Angela said quietly.

"Look Angela we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We really didn't.. But, when we heard what the two of you were saying….."

"What did you hear?"

"That you didn't want Tony to feel bad for seeing someone because of you."

"And Dad saying that he didn't go looking for this."

"That's when we knew something had happened and Grandma confirmed it."

Tony sighed. He still remembered the angry and disappointed expressions on their faces the night they talked about it. They had been angry with him in the past. But they usually got over it pretty quickly. But he knew this time it would take much longer.

"Angela, we want you to know that we are so angry with Dad and how he treated you."

Tony hated hearing that but the sad thing was he had no one to blame but himself.

"I appreciate the two of you looking out for me but there's no reason to be angry at Tony. The truth is as much as it pains me to say this he didn't do anything wrong. We're not married, engaged, or a couple in any sense of the word. And who knows what could happen in the future? It's like I told Tony maybe we have to go through this to see if we can go any further."

Tony remembered that conversation vividly. So many times he had wished he would have said and handled things differently. If he had maybe things wouldn't be in turmoil like they were.

Sam shook her head. "Angela, I don't understand how you can be so noble. You and Dad were on the path to something more and he goes and does this?!"

Sam was right. Angela was noble. No, she was more than that. She was amazing, remarkable, and understanding. Way more than he deserved. Any other woman would have demanded he make a choice right then and there but not Angela. She had let him go to decide for himself.

"Honey, do you remember when we had that talk about my intentions towards your Father?"

"Yeah. I said I always thought you two would end up getting married and you said that you guys had discussed it but decided not to decide for now."

"Yes and I told you that Tony and I had a open ended complicated relationship that was in flux…."

"And you didn't know where it will end up." Sam finished for her.

"What a second! When was all this going on?" Jonathan asked.

"It was when I was thinking about skipping my senior year. I was worried about leaving my Dad alone and I thought if he and Angela got married he'd be okay. But, then Bonnie and I saw Angela kissing that Howdy Doody guy and well it got me worried. Just before that I had told Bonnie that the two of you were like two peas in a pod."

Angela chuckled. "Well I don't think I have ever been referred to as a pea. A pumpkin maybe but never a pea."

Tony heard the kids laugh and felt his heart lighten. It had been awhile since he heard it and it was music to his ears. He wished though that he was part of the laughter. It pained him that he wasn't. Now he knew what the phrase; on the outside looking in meant. He had never felt it before and it was killing him that he was feeling it now.

"I just want you both to know that no matter what happens we love you both and nothing and nobody will ever change that."

Tony smiled softly. Angela was right. They raised Sam and Jonathan together and they would always be their kids and they would always be loved- no matter what.

"We love you too and yes we love Dad. We just don't like him to much right now. "

Tony was glad to hear Sam say that. While he completely understood their anger and disappointment it would hurt him more if they said they hated him.

"You got that right!" Jonathan said.

Tony felt his stomach tighten at the anger in his voice. He wished there was something he could say or do to make things better.

"Look don't be so hard on Tony. He loves you both very much."

"So what are you saying we should just forgive and forget?"

"I can't decide that for you. You're not kids anymore. You have to decide that for yourself. I just hope it won't be forever for your sakes and as well as Tony's."

He did too. He missed them. He missed Angela. He missed the way the way they all used to be.

"You're amazing Angela." Sam said admiringly.

Yes, she is. Yes, she is. Tony thought.

Tony watched as Angela opened her arms to Sam who willingly went into them. After a moment Jonathan put his arms around both women and the three of them sat there holding on to one another. Any other time he would have come into the living room and gathered them all into his arms smiling like a fool and commenting about what a happy and loving family they were. The kids would have rolled their eyes and escaped upstairs while Angela would have chuckled at their quick departure. Then the two of them would have sat on the couch and talked about what a great family they had.

He shook his head. After a while they broke apart and the kids went upstairs. Angela leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tony watched her and desperately wanted to say something to make her feel better. He wanted to say something-anything- to ease the hurt and tension of the past few weeks. As if she could feel his presence she turned around.

"Hi Tony. How was Brooklyn?"

He came into the living room. "Good. I ummm played some pool with the guys. I won of course." he chuckled nervously.

She smiled at him but then quickly looked away. He sat down on the couch beside her.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?" she turned back to look at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" She was confused. What could he possibly be thanking her for?!

Tony cleared his throat "I uh heard you talking with the kids just now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know it's wrong to eavesdrop. But I just felt frozen in place. I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me. Even though I know I don't deserve it. "

"I just don't want all of you to have all this tension between you."

Tony was silent. While he was glad she didn't want any tension between the kids and him the tension between the two of them was even worse. He would give anything to ease the tension between them.

"What about us? Will we ever get back to where we were before?"

"I hope so. I really do. I'm just…"

"It's okay. I understand. I just miss you Angela."

"I'm still here."

"I know. But, it isn't the same."

"No, it isn't. But it was like I said before. Maybe we have to go through this to see if can go any further."

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"I guess this is a good time to tell you that I met someone."

"You did? Who? When? Where?" He fired the questions at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a lawyer." He said sheepishly.

'It's okay." She chuckled, "Well his name is Andy and he's a doctor. I met him last week at that hospital fundraiser I attended."

"I see."

"Yeah, well anyway we got to talking and discovered we had things in common and he asked me out for this Saturday night."

"That's uh that's good. I hope you have a good time." 'But not to good.' he silently said to himself. Then he berated himself. Angela would never sleep with a man on the first date. She was too classy for that. But, even if she wasn't and did sleep with this Andy guy who was he to judge?!

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I'll head up to bed now. Good night Tony."

"Good night Angela."

He watched her as she got up and went to the stairs. She looked up towards the top then back to him.

"Tony?"

'Yeah?"

"How about some time next week we all go out to eat? Just the five of us."

Tony smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Yeah, just the five of us."

Angela smiled back and ascended the stairs.

Tony leaned back and breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe just maybe things could and would get back to the way they were.

All he could do now was wait and see.


End file.
